Nights
by dtng4ever
Summary: Night is the only time that they can be together. One-Shot


Nights were theirs. No expectations, no frivolous conversation, no sweet or intimate gestures. Just the lust coursing through their veins releasing itself in exaggerated motions and breathy moans. But before day could even have the chance to break, she would be back in her own bed wondering just how she ended up in this situation.

The next day she would walk down the halls with Fiona and he with Clare. They would steal glances at each other, but ever keeping their secret between them. Sure they were friends and could easily get away with talking to each other, but they could never discuss what they truly longed to. But when Imogen would bite her bottom lip and avert her gaze, he instinctively knew where her mind had travelled and a barely there smirk would grace his lips.

It all started on an unusually warm night for the time of year. Eli was lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling, pondering nothings when his phone buzzed from his bedside table. It was Imogen. She sounded upset and asked to come over, which Eli unhesitatingly allowed.

Apparently she and Fiona had had a fight. He had sat there and listened to her prattle incessantly about her texting another girl during their date night. He felt bad, but the entire time she was talking, he was staring at her lips, feeling a longing nostalgia for their taste. It took him several seconds to register that she had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. He felt a slight panic start to arise within him. He had tuned her out so he wasn't quite sure of the appropriate reaction, so he did the only thing that he could think of, the one thing that was probably the most inappropriate. He leaned in and kissed her. Not a sweet, gentle kiss. But a rough one, full of need and desperation.

Imogen was taken aback by the sudden kiss and a million things ran through her mind at once, yet nothing at all. It was an odd sensation, but one that wasn't completely unfamiliar. It was something she had only ever felt with Eli. It was something she never thought she would experience again. But here she was, sitting on his bed, suddenly taken back to their brief attempt at a relationship.

It felt... good. Before she completely registered what she was doing, she was kissing him back just as hard and passionate as he was being.

Neither was quite sure of who made the next move, but Imogen was suddenly on her back, Eli atop of her, pulling on her bottom lip, cradling her neck with one hand and re-exploring her curves with the other.

Imogen tangled a hand into his hair and pulled him closer into her, needing to feel all of him flush against her. She untangled her hand from his hair and quickly brought both of her hands to his sides and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it up, breaking the kiss only to get it over his head.

Eli detached their lips and moved down to focus on her neck, his hand travelling up her shirt and resting on her hip, her cool skin contrasting with his warm palm.

She felt bound and quickly moved to get her own shirt off, since Eli seemed to have other intentions than that.

The patented Eli smirk appeared at her eagerness. He peered down, taking in her nearly naked body and feeling himself quickly growing harder. He brought his hand up and palmed her breast over her bra, pecking kisses across her chest.

A slight moan escaped her lips as his hand pushed down the fabric of her bra and caressed the pink tipped mound. After several minutes of stimulating both of her boobs, he pulled back completely and hastily undid the button and zipper atop his jeans, quickly pulling them down and kicking them off. He bent down again and kissed along the top of her ribcage whilst his hands searched for the zipper on her skirt.

He found it and pulled it down and then quickly pulled her skirt off of her and it joined the pile of discarded clothes. He leaned back over her once again, his silver necklace dangling above her. He leaned down and kissed her hard, feeling ignited.

Eli put his hand between Imogen's thighs and felt her wetness through her panties. He grinned into the kiss, reveling in the effect that he had on her. He slid his hand into her panties and moved his fingers up and down her slit a couple of times, ensuring that she was fully ready.

Imogen moaned more than before as his fingers brushed against her sensitive bud. She frowned slightly when his hands stopped their ministrations, but grinned again as he pushed her panties off of her hips and then did the same with his briefs.

He began kissing her harder as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. She bit down on his bottom lip as he entered her. She had completely forgotten what this had felt like. To have him so close and intimate. Eli wasn't the best lover, but he was smart. He could quickly gage from the slightest change in her reactions what she liked and what she didn't, when to go faster and when to slow down. This and caressing her clit allowed him to ensure that she reached her peak before he did. The second his name dripped out of her mouth as a draw out moan, he finally let his own release happen inside of her.

He pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, looking at his ceiling, panting in rhythm with Imogen. As they laid there, neither one looking at the other, they felt a pang of guilt begin to coil itself within their stomachs.

That happened nearly two months ago and the coil grew ever bigger, constantly threatening to spring to life, yet they still met up several times a week for another round or two. It always ended with Imogen haphazardly getting redressed and then silently leaving Eli to his thoughts.

It was wrong. They both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help themselves. It just happened over and over. Eli often wondered why he let it go on in this way. Sure he loved Clare, but the more he and Imogen hooked up, the more he realized that Clare may not be quite as perfect for him as he once thought. But the internal recesses of his mind would eventually remind him why he did this. Clare was easy. She was the safe choice. At one time she was just as dangerous as Imogen was, but those times were long gone. Clare didn't inject him with adrenaline as Imogen did. But that adrenaline always lead to hasty choices that ultimately scared him and whomever happened to be near to him. He suspected that that was the same reason Imogen stayed with Fiona. Eli scared her. His passion and overwhelming emotions always lead to an ultimate downfall. But if the two of them only sought each other out for physical pleasure, his emotions would stay in check. Right?


End file.
